


Light

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [19]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cancer, Drabble, Gen, I'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott's a light in the world.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from other than The Fault In Our Stars by Troye Sivan started playing just as I was looking for inspiration.
> 
> Partially based on real events.

When Scott got the diagnosis, it was a shock.

He was a happy boy, always full of energy and light and laughter. The very idea that the world could lose this light was horrifying.

But they’d caught it too late. 

The silly boy had thought that his stomach aches were just the result of a bad flu. He’d toughed it out, trying to wait for it to go away.

It didn’t.

The stomach aches progressed into lack of appetite and then into blood in his vomit. And by the time he could see a doctor, it was far, far too late.

They did their best.

They treated him as best as they could, found the best treatments that their money could buy, spent hours upon hours with him.

It hurt.

It hurt when he had to see Scott curled up in bed, crying through the pain, begging someone - anyone - to make it stop. It hurt to see someone who he remembered to be full to the brim with happiness become this frail and small. It hurt to realise that no matter how hard the doctors were trying, it wasn’t going to work. 

But most of all, it hurt when Scott tried to push him away.

He understood the logic. Scott just wanted to protect him.

But he wanted these last couple months-weeks-days to be as happy as they could be.

He spent as much time with Scott as he could, smiled through the tears, promised he wouldn’t leave unless he one-thousand-percent had to. He brought their favourite movies, extra blankets, Scott’s favourite beanie of his. He prepared videos from friends, little trips to see the stars at night, anything that might help. 

He sat by his side, holding his hand, as he slipped in and out of awareness. He sat there as Scott begged him to make it all stop. He sat there and was strong for Scott.

He didn’t stop until Scott took his last breath.

And then he let himself mourn for the light the world has just lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not every story of cancer. People can recover and lead amazing lives after. I know many a person who has done that. 
> 
> Know your body. Go to the doctor when something changes.


End file.
